People's Democratic Front of Keymon
The People's Democratic Front of Keymon (PDFK) '''is a communist organization in Keymon. It was founded in 25 April 3435 in order to reorganize the left revolutionary momement''' in that country through a series of clandestine meetings between the leaders of the patriotic and socialist parties, organizations and unions. It organizes the National Congress of the Communist Unity (NCCU) every 7 years. There have been 2 since its foundation. 1st National Congress of the Communist Unity The basis of the ideology and action line of the Front was decided in the first mass congress started in the city of Royal Hillsborough and then published in a book known as 'Keymonite Communist Action. The People's Way to Independence and Socialism'. : "Our political front, the front of the People and the Nation, can be definded ideologically, in few words, as '''Ruanist, Nationalist and Republican'. Our action is based on our feelings that our country and the working class, which will soon be the National Class, thats why, as Karlstein Metz said, "our struggle is not just economical but also political". The PDFK is formed by four organizations that represent all the expressions needed in order to reach freedom:'' : The '''Communist Party of Keymon' represents our political claims, the dictatorship of the proletariat and the organization of the Revolution, along the Communist Youth Union of Keymon, that prepares our young militants for the future and that involves them in the communist and patriotic struggle.'' : The '''Workers' Union of Keymon' represents our economical struggle through tradeunionist activities like strikes but also with the education of the interested in their rights and the methods of action that they could carry along the organization or individually.'' : The '''Keymonite People's Army' represents the pure idea of the Revolution, the idea of selfdefense of the workers, the Front and its organizations and the armed struggle against the political and economical oponents of our Nation and our class"'' 2nd National Congress of the Communist Unity The second NCCU happened in April 3442 in Selucia (Majatra) when the Front reorganized with a single centralized structure and the temporary elimination of the CYUK and the WUK with practical objectives because of the curfew imposed by the Government in 3431 and accepted in 3432 by the Parliament. The main parties of the Front, since then, have been centralized in a clandestine Central Committee with political, economical and militaristic power. It's a three party structure. *'Communist Party of Keymon' - Founding member of the PDFK and self defined as Metzist-Leonidist-Ruanist, the CYUK and WUK are directly controlled by them party. *'Social Democratic Labour Party of Keymon' - A Metzist Revisionist party (formerly Metzist-Leonidist), formed by members of the former New Labour Party, main party during the Socialist Republic era and active on clandestinity until nowadays. *'Black Bombs Brigade' - An insurrectionary anarchist organization that participated in several revolts and paramilitary attacks against the Keymon Government. The Keymonite People's Army is now directly controlled by the Central Committee of the PDFK so the former structure dissapeared and all the members were included into it. Now it's structured in the so-called National Brigades (NB), being divided in 6 batallions each. A NB consists in 6,000 soldiers and 2,000 reservists. Some of them are formed by highly trained militants and considered as the military elite. They are known as Black Brigades (BB). *'First National Brigade "Karlstein Metz" '- Comanded by the historical leader of the KPA, St.Piran. *'Second National Brigade "Vladimir Leonidas"' *'Third National Brigade "Ruan Zhi"' *'Fourth National Brigade "John Peters" - ' *'Fifth National Brigade "Mr.Rockafella" '- Formed by members of the SDLPK. *'I Black Brigade' *'II Black Brigade '- Comanded by members of the BBB. There are also International Brigades, that act against the Keymonite imperialist interests on third-world countries, or Embassies, Forums or whatever stablishment structure. They can also be in friendly countries, acting as reservists, or they could help the government to fight against counter-revolutionary uprisings. *'First International Brigade "Crimson Keyser" (Gaduridos)' Members of the PDFK Communist Party of Keymon.png|Communist Party of Keymon Imagem2.png|Black Bombs Brigade Social Democratic Labour Party of Keymon.png|Social Democratic Labour Party of Keymon Keymonite Peoples' Army.png|Keymonite People's Army Workers' Union of Keymon.png|Workers' Union of Keymon Communist Youth Union of Keymon.png|Communist Youth Union of Keymon Timeline *'25th April 3435:' The 1st National Congress for the Communist Unity ends with the creation of the People's Democratic Front of Keymon. The party is legalized. *'1st May 3435:' The PDFK proposes the Paramilitarist Bill in order to legalize the armed structure of the Front, the KPA. *'10th July 3435: '''The Keymonite People's Army mades a public statement and threatens the Government if the Paramilitarist Bill is not approved. *'11th July 3435:' The Imperial National Party threatens the organization with accusations of "domestic terrorism ". *'1st October 3435: Tim Johnston, member of the Keymon Society, was executed by the KPA. *'''1st May 3436: Massive May Day Demonstration in Royal Hillsborough organized by the Front. It was the biggest in more than 100 years of history. *'1st April 3438:' The PDFK takes part in their first ellection with a 44,78% popular support and their candidate to Supreme President, John Peters , got just a 37.91% of the popular vote. *'13th December 3439:' The INP controlled Government arrests and wounds hundreds of members and supporters of the PDFK. The national emergency state is declared. *'12th October 3440:' The KPA kills 12 people in four actions in Keymon and Gaduridos attacking the Church, the State, the military and the police forces as an answer to the happenings of December 3439. *'1st January 3442: '''The Imperial National Party declares a curfew and the state of National Emergency to end the activities of the PDFK and the KPA. *'1st April 3442: '''The 2nd National Congress for the Communist Unity takes place in Selucia because of the curfew. The SDLPK and the BBB join the Front. The PDFK is reorganized.